


Welcome to Kilig Fest 2k15

by potatomatopoop



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, gresca, pacoven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomatopoop/pseuds/potatomatopoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 100% amateur pacoven modern college au fic with matchmaking friends and lots of cursing because i have no life<br/>(base sa mga pangyayari sa totoong buhay ng manunulat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Kilig Fest 2k15

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang talaga akong maiisip na magandang title

Batung-bato na si Rusca sa klase. Alam niyang mahalaga ang pagkatuto. Alam niya na mahal ang tuition. Pero tangina, nabuburyong na talaga siya.

Eto namang katabi niyang si Paco, leche, masyadong seryoso. Nakakainggit yung attention span, ugh. Pinitik niya ang ballpen nito at tumalsik sa ilalim ng upuan sa harapan nila. “Tsk!” tugon ni Paco with matching umaapoy na titig. Ngumiti lang si Rusca ng may pagkukutya, at sinuntok siya ni Paco sa braso sabay yuko para pulutin ang panulat.

“Tangina brad ipagpapalit mo pa ang nag-iisa mong amigo sa punyetang notes na yan??” mahinang tanong ni Rusca. Puppy eyes. Nakahawak sa dibdib. “Bro code, pare! Akala ko bro code,”

“Gago. Wag kang kokopya sa quiz mamaya ha.”

“Jok lang bro. I love you,” at flying kiss ang sagot ni Rusca. Nagnonotes na ulit si Paco at di na siya pinansin.

Tumingin si Rusca sa kanan. Bintana. Talahib.

Tumingin siya sa taas. Binilang kung ilang segundo bago makakumpleto ng isang rotasyon ang bentilador.

Tumingin sa kaliwa. Nairita na naman sa attention span ni Paco.

Tumingin sa likod. Ay. AY. Pader. PADER NA MAY MGA SIWANG. AYYYY.

Collapsible yung pader sa likod nila, nabubuksan para magmerge ang dalawang classroom kung kailangan ng mas malaking silid. Gumagana ang Shit Generator ™ sa kokote niya. Wala nang makakapigil kay Rusca.

 

*****

 

Batung-bato na si Greg sa klase. Tangina yung utak niya nasa date niya mamaya. Pero itong katabi niyang si Joven, leche, nakakainggit yung attention span. San ba kasi siya humuhugot ng lakas para umupo at makinig maghapon? Bwiset.

Ang hindi niya lang maintindihan, kung bakit hindi nagkakanobya ‘tong si Joven. Gwapo, makata, masipag, at dressed to kill- san ka pa! Syempre kay Greg. Kay Greg na magaling manloko.

Nasaan ang hustisya?? Pakiramdam tuloy ni Greg, misyon niyang hanapin ang true love ni Joven, bilang kabayaran sa mga kasalanan niya sa lahat ng niloko niya.

Handang-handa na siyang magcutting nang may napansin siyang lumilipad (???) na papel sa may kanan nya. Ok hindi sya lumilipad, galing sa kabilang room? Mga gagong batung-bato rin ata kaya nanggu-gudtaym. Kinuha niya ang papel.

**“hello po :) ”**

Napangisi si Greg at sumilip sa siwang sa pader. Wala siyang makita, punyeta. Napansin siya ni Joven at nagtanong kung napapano siya. Pinakita niya ang papel at natawa si Joven; salamat sa Dios, akala niya forever nang seryoso 'tong putang to.

Hindi na inisip ni Greg kung anong panlalandi ang gagawin. Batikan na siya sa departamiento ng landian:

**“mamaya na tayo maglandian baby, nagkaklase pa kami ;) ”**

Uh-huh. Pabebe style. Gusto mo makipagflirt? Tamang tao ang binagsakan ng papel mo, kung sino mang santo ang na sa likod ng pader na 'to.

 

*****

 

Bumalik ang papel! Nice! Sabik na sabik itong hinablot ni Rusca. Medyo nadisappoint sa sagot. _GUSTO KO NGAYON NA! Iligtas mo ko sa walang kwentang klase na 'to, parang awa mo na._

Pinatong niya sa notes ni Paco yung papel para mabasa niya. Humalakhak si Paco (kahit papano) at kinutusan sya. At least, dalawa na silang nasasabik at naghihintay sa sagot ni daddy long legs.

 

*****

 

**“Ok. Pagbutihin mo baby huh :* Kung kelan ka lang pwede.”**

Cheap, inisip ni Greg nang makuha niya ang papel. Noob. Hindi siya sumagot, pa-hard to get effect. Kapag nagsuot ng isa pang papel yung tao sa kabila, papatulan na niya 'to ng husto. Hintay, hintay, hintay.

 

*****

 

Hintay, hintay, hintay. Tangina! Lakas ng pabebe game ng kung sino mang na sa kabila. Kailangan i-step up ko rin ang game ko.

 

*****

 

**“Baby dalian mo naman! Paano ko mo natitiis? ;) ;) ”**

Uy, uy, pasado na shet!

Nakita ni Joven ang pangalawang papel at tumawa ng malakas. Yung klase ng tawa na kapag inexectute nya may tatlo o apat na dalagitang nahihimatay sa paligid. Chickboy si Greg (given na) pero bakit wala siyang ganung tawa?? Leche.

**“sandali lang baby para naman to sa kinabukasan natin eh :))”**

“Baliw ka talaga, Del Pilar,” wika ni Joven kasabay ng pag-iling.

“Bago ba?” sagot ni Greg.

Maski si Greg, natawa sa sinulat niya. Mukhang tanga na sila ni Joven sa likod, sana di sila mapansin ng propesor.

 

*****

 

“' _Susmaryosep Dios mio Marimar Santisima por Dios por Santo_ ” ang humahalakhak na komentaryo ni Rusca kay Paco.

**“bakit, ano bang mga pangarap mo para sa’ting dalawa? ♡ ♡ ♡ ”**

Nandidiri na si Rusca sa mga pinagsusulat niya. Pero hiya over boredom ang formula kaya wala na siyang pake kung sa pagkuha ng tao sa kabilang kwarto ng papel, kasabay na nawala ang dignidad niya.

 

*****

 

Narinig nila Greg ang tawanan sa kabilang kwarto. Nice, mukhang lalaki ang kausap nila! #GoodShit. Sinong mag-aakala na na sa kabilang kwarto lang ang taong hinahanap-hanap niya?

Hinayaan niyang si Joven ang sumagot rito- si Joven, ang Hari ng Keso.

**“Ang mahalin ka habang buhay.”**

 

*****

 

“Putang ina,” nasabi ng malakas ni Rusca. Nagtinginan yung mga na sa harap nila, pero sa awa ng Dios hindi naman ganun kalakas. Maski si Paco, nagkagana nang makipagharutan sa kanya.

Finishing blow na yun. Wala na siyang masasabing mas cheesy. Paglingon ni Paco para bumalik sa pagnonotes, nilagay niya yung phone number ni Paco at isinuot ito sa siwang sa pader.

 

*****

 

Paco. Joven. 'Pacoven’? Bagay!

Napakagandang araw para sa panrereto.

“Patingin! Bakit ayaw mong ipakita yung sinagot?” sabi ni Joven na tila batang inagawan ng lollipop. Cute sana, kaso wala nang makakapigil kay Greg.

“Magnotes ka nga Jovi. Tsaka peram ng cellphone,” wika ni Greg sabay kuha ng cellphone bago pa ito maipagdamot ng kaibigan.

Paco pala huh. Sinimulan mo 'to pare. Tapusin mo.

**“hello Paco :) Joven nga pala, first year. Sorry sa landian, pero gusto mo makipagkaibigan?”**

Hinintay niyang magdismiss ang prof bago pindutin ang 'send’. Sabay kumaripas ng takbo, para wala nang takas si Joven.

Napakagandang araw para sa panrereto.

 

*****

 

BONUS

Na sa silid-aklatan ang apat na magkakaibigan. Ito yung parte ng semestre kung saan kapag may sumagasa sa kanya, pasasalamatan pa ni Paco ang mabait na drayber. Maski si Rusca, nagkaron na ng eyebags karereview. Kawawang bata.

“’Tol, hanap lang ako ng ibang libro. Wala dito yung sinasabi ni Sir, punyeta,” sabi ni Rusca sabay tayo.

Siyempre tumayo rin si Greg. Alam ni Paco ang nangyayari kahit ‘di niya sinasabi. Alam ni Rusca na alam niya. Hindi nila pinag-uusapan maliban nalang kung kailangan niyang makipag-asaran. Mejo Protective Kuya ™ pa nga si Paco minsan, kahit alam niyang hindi naman ganun katanga at kadesperado si Rusca para magpadala kay Goyo. Kabataan nga naman.

Tiningnan ulit ni Paco yung notes nya. Napabuntong hininga. Gusto na niyang sunugin ng buhay yung pesteng yawa na prof nila.

Napansin niyang matagal nang nakatitig sa kanya si Joven.

“Uh, ano?” tanong niya.

“Alam mo, sobrang tuyo na ng labi mo,”

“Huh. Pakibasa nga,”

Bahagyang nataranta si Paco sa sinabi niya. _ANO??? BAKIT????? TARANTADO KA PACO, ANO BA KASING NAISIP MO AT—_

Hindi naman umatras si Joven. Hinablot ang kwelyo niya gamit ang dawalang kamay at hinalikan siya, sa labi, _tang INA, natataranta na talaga siya, anong gagawin ko????????_

Maaaring bumalik na sina Rusca at Greg habang nangyayari ito.

Maaaring kinuhaan nila ng (maraming maraming) larawan ang nagaganap na halikan.

Maaaring lumakad na lang sila palayo at nagpanggap na walang nangyari.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to lunaticastrophysicist.tumblr.com at sa mga nagbigay sakin ng inspirasyon na subukang magsulat  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> maari ninyong ireblog dito: potatomatopoop.tumblr.com/post/131335436196/welcome-to-kilig-fest-2k15


End file.
